hero137fandomcom-20200215-history
The Vision
The metal monstrosity called Ultron created the synthetic humanoid known as the Vision from the remains of the original, android Human Torch of the 1940s to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Himself constructed by size-changing scientist Henry Pym, Ultron inadvertently gained sentience and rebelled against the Avengers' resident roboticist. The living machine programmed the Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man and implanted a control crystal to keep him in check. Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap, and it was during this initial encounter that the diminutive dynamo known as the Wasp coined the synthezoid's name. At first sight of the spectral entity, the horrified heroine called him an "unearthly, inhuman vision." Moved by the Avengers' plight, the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. The Vision served the Avengers faithfully for a number of years, standing with his teammates against the foes no single hero could defeat. Tentatively at first, the almost-human android embarked on a romantic relationship with the hex-casting heroine called the Scarlet Witch that blossomed into true love and marriage. The newlyweds left Avengers Mansion to live a quiet life in New Jersey. When the Vision's malfunctioning control crystal interfered with his ability to reason, he became bent on creating a new golden age of peace on Earth by seizing control of the world's computers and defense systems. Ultimately, the Vision reverted to form by severing his connection to the planet's databanks and extracting the control crystal from his mechanized mind. In the wake of the android Avengers' meltdown, the nations of Earth came to regard him as a high-level security threat. Government operatives abducted and dismantled the Vision, erasing his memory. The Scarlet Witch and the Avengers recovered their teammates' components, and Pym rebuilt and reprogrammed the Vision. The scientist downloaded the sum total of the Avengers' computer files into the synthezoid's neural processors, but Wonder Man refused to allow a new record of his brain patterns to be synthesized. Apparently, he had grown resentful of his digital doppelganger and was attracted to the Scarlet Witch himself. Hence, the Vision returned to existence sans human emotion, unable even to recall his love for his wife. The Vision has since uploaded a new set of brain patterns, again acquiring the ability to feel. Though he remembers his time with the Scarlet Witch, he has chosen not to attempt reconciliation. Eager to experience human emotion to the fullest, the synthezoid has made diligent efforts to explore aspects of his personality aside from those pre-programmed by Pym. When the Scarlet Witch lost control of her powers and went insane, killing off many of the Avengers, the Vision was torn apart by an enraged She-Hulk. He was beyond any immediate repair, and thus was placed in storage. The Vision was retrieved by Iron Lad, who sought to unite a team of Avengers to help him defeat his future self, Kang. Upon retrieving him, Iron Lad downloaded the Vision's programming into his armor. When Iron Lad left his armor in a bid to escape Kang, the Vision became sentient once more and took control. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Vision_(Victor_Shade)#ixzz3hOp9znuQ